


Soldiers Babysitting Soldiers

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Gundam Wing, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Quatre Raberba Winner, BAMF Temari (Naruto), BAMF Trowa Barton, F/M, Mission Fic, Mission Rank: S, Playing Bodyguards, Shinobi in Space!, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The mission is high priority, high value, high pay. The drawbacks? Foreign territory, foreign diplomats, no backup, and lots of paperwork.What do you mean they put people on themoon?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Soldiers Babysitting Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> The actual title AUGHT to be  
>  ~~Terrorists~~ Soldiers Babysitting ~~Terrorists~~ Soldiers  
> but you know what? Can't put strikes in the title bar. Whoops.
> 
> Fic is Likely To Contain graphic and bloody violence of both the Gundam Wing and Naruto kind. Probably. Eventually. Hopefully.

Long-term missions outside the Elemental Nations weren't unheard of, but missions long-term enough that they'd had to clear with Sand to let Shikamaru bring his _wife_ were an entirely separate entity, and anything that warranted a Nara and the Kazekage's sister were pretty impressive, politically speaking.

It helped, of course, that it was only the two of them. A working vacation could be had, far out of reach of any of their family members, any politics, any _politicians._ Politicians were the worst. Even if it was effectively making them _Ambassadors of the Elemental Nations._ Because. Uh. When was the last time people left the Nations? He couldn't remember; hadn't paid that much attention to the history books. A long time, at least. The world outside the Nations was _different_ from the one inside. He knew that. Apparently it was pretty significantly different. Different enough that their job (ambassadorial bodyguard duty?) was important enough to require a native(?) escort.

Who looked like a Uchiha. What joy.

The man was short, dark hair pulled back into a low tail, dressed in an impressive Chuunin/Jounin level wardrobe. Trousers, jacket, black, green on the shoulders. It hung open, exposing a sky-blue shirt beneath it. There were insignia he didn't recognize; a blue star on one shoulder, backed by a blue circle, both rimmed in yellow. Some sort of large green triangle on the other, matching a yellow one on the right breast. There was an identifier on the other, looking a little like an identification card. A photo and a name, maybe some other information. It was written in a language he didn't readily identify, having to take a heartbeat and recall what he and Temari had been prepped for these last long weeks.

English. It was English.

"Good morning, Mister Chang," his troublesome wife bowed in greeting-- reached over, and elbowed him in the side. Shikamaru grumbled and bowed too.

His name tag said _special agent,_ and he stood at ease, but he stood at ease like a seasoned ANBU who no longer cared to hold up pretenses of not being dangerous _._ There was a scar on the side of his neck, another on his jaw, hinting injury. Kunai, maybe. Didn't look quite right. Shrapnel from an exploding tag felt a little closer.

And smart, Shikamaru noted. He was a learned man, and experienced.

"Welcome to the outside world, Mister and Missus Nara. I see you have both arrived in civilization in one piece." At _Missus Nara,_ Temari grinned. She produced a pair of paper from the fold of her robe and Agent Chang accepted them, breaking the seals pressed upon the first, reading it over, before then doing the same with the second. Dark eyes peered over at them when he was finished. "So you are the two they sent for the Winner job?"

Which sounded like something the Fifth Hokage would name an op, if they still let her name ops. The _winner_ job. On paper it had struck him weird, but on paper they were going to be sent to protect _important person, name undisclosed,_ _delivered upon arrival._ Now, out of Chang's mouth, it _sounded_ like a _person's name._ Which... well. Okay then.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"You're early. Good." Temari slanted him her patented _you're hiding something_ look. Chang turned away undeterred and without coughing it up, leading them away from the docks and ships. "We have some paperwork to get squared away and then I'll elaborate on the mission."

And _now_ he had Shikamaru's full attention.

The Mission was overall pretty simple. Apparently Chang was _actually_ the one who'd hired them, and usually the liaison between the Nations and the outside world. There was more to that story, but neither of them had managed to pry it out of him before asking such sensitive articles became too much a risk. Having to settle for conjecture felt like too much work, but there wasn't much he could do on the matter.

At least they knew the job. After Chang made them fill out a ton of paperwork (ew. He thought he had outgrown this when he ranked up from Chuunin and got underlings to do that) he climbed with them onto a transport to take them _elsewhere._

For the next several months, he explained, Temari and Shikamaru were extra assigned bodyguards for a good friend of his, a businessman named _Quatre Winner._ Winner had his own bodyguards, Chang pointed out, and they were good at what they did, and loyal to a fault. He would also have a group of Preventor agents keeping him as safe as he would permit them for some of the duration. He had a lover, who was nothing short of dedicated. "But some of what comes out of the Nations, the outside is not equipped to handle," Wufei finished, which told Shikamaru _quite a bit_.

Temari furrowed her brow. "You're expecting someone to send shinobi out here for him? What's so special about this man?"

"How much do you know about this place?"

Shikamaru ran over the crash course in his mind again. Temari shrugged. "Enough."

"Did you know we made it to the moon?"

 _What?_ Temari blinked, too. "The moon?"

"A long time ago. The first man we put on it was Neil Armstrong." He shrugged, like it was no big deal (there were people on the _moon?)_ "Since then, we've made a habitat up there. We've made space colonies, and terraforming projects are underway for Mars."

_Mars?_

_Terraforming?_

"Winner's family was one of the first for long-space habitation, and it took its toll on the bloodline. For generations, they have been unable to have children naturally and have had to find alternative methods. Sometimes chakra users appear outside the Nations, but they've all always been born on Earth. Winner may be the first person from space to develop any kind of chakra-sense at all."

"And there are people who wouldn't take kindly to that," Shikamaru summarized, thinking of Mist and civilians who couldn't control or manipulate chakra, thinking of Rock Lee and his inability to use more than taijutsu.

Chang nodded. "I need someone who can be around him all the time. I've talked with both Winner and Barton and cleared a pair of specialized agents who can be trusted."

 _Us,_ Shikamaru didn't need to be told.

“Barton?” Temari wondered, cutting to the heart of all problems with one probing word. Another name, Shikamaru knew. Winner _and_ Barton.

Chang gave them a long look. Judging. Considering. Finally he nodded. “Trowa Barton. They’re allied brothers.”

Ah.

Temari threw him a glance, obviously not putting it together. Shikamaru decided against elaborating her in front of their employer. 

They do papers. It takes _forever,_ which is why Shikamaru was never more glad for anything than to be promoted from Chuunin but apparently there is a lot of paperwork on Chang’s side of this transition. Chang insists on a cursory look through their luggage, deems their wardrobes acceptable, and quizzes them very briefly on local slang.

That last caught him off guard. He was aware that the local linguistics were different from those back home, but some turns of phrase are more difficult to puzzle out. 

He puts them up in a hotel room-- “Winner and Barton won’t be in town until o five hundred.” --and goes over their paperwork before leaving them to their own devices.

His wife seated herself on the plush hotel chair and opened up the folder to set their covers in her mind. Shikamaru went to take a nap.


End file.
